Deep In The Arms Of Love
by Kami-chan TaKoUjI gIrL
Summary: Momo has a nervous break down and goes to the last person anyone would expect for comfort and help....
1. The Slum

Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl or any of it's characters, just some of Momo's friends and Goro's manager and some of his friends. But I do own this story idea, so ask before use of this on this or any other site. Thanks!!! 

Kamiya

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

The slum

__

"Well, Momo. Are you happy now? I hope so. I gave you what you wanted." Goro said. "Your wish is granted."

Momo was confused.

"My…wish?" she asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You wanted to sleep with me right?" he asked her.

Momo Adachi shuddered as she replayed the events of the evening before in her head.

__

"What did you do…while I was asleep?" she screamed, not being able to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You were awake the whole time." He said with a slight smirk. "You worked up a real sweat."

Momo paused. Was this just some sick- minded game to him? How could he think that she had enjoyed it and was awake the whole time? And just what in the hell was so funny about any of this?!

"You…You're lying! LIAR!! I wouldn't let you touch me! Toji's the only one I'd ever let touch me!!" she yelled at him. She wanted this whole damn hotel to know that Goro, the world famous super-model, had raped her. He had molested her in that very hotel room, claiming that she's been awake.

"Hold on! Don't tell me! You don't remember anything?" he asked her.

Momo hated to relive this event, but it kept coming back to haunt her. Momo felt tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"How could this have happened?" she asked herself aloud. "How could I have let this happen?" 

She sat, face down, on her bed and let the tears come, soaking her comforter. As much as she wanted to file suit, she knew that that would just force her to relive it, in front of a grand jury and a judge. That was one thing that she did not want to do.

"How could I have let my virginity be stolen by this…this…gigolo?!" she asked herself, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

As much as she wanted to hate Goro forever for all he'd done, she couldn't forget the look of pain in his eyes when she had told him that she hadn't told Sae any of that. Sure, there was a chance that it had just been because he had wasted his entire night, but Momo was sure that it had been more than that. She still wondered if Toji would still love a 'dirty girl'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

After the break-up…..

Momo stared at Toji. 

"What?" Momo asked, unable to believe it. "Now…What's going on, Toji? Why are you saying this?" 

"Well…I'm just tired of everything. I'm sorry…" he said.

Momo couldn't believe it. He had sworn to protect her, and here he was, leaving her behind? How could he be doing this to her? Momo could see the pained look in Toji's eyes, as if he'd just done something that cost him his life. Tears welled up yet again in her eyes. She had been doing a lot of crying lately. 

Now that she had lost everything dear to her, there was nothing left to lose.

"Screw you." She muttered.

"What?" he asked. He seemed slightly taken aback.

"I said, screw you!" she yelled. 

The ride had come to a stop. She ran out before the door had even opened entirely. Toji stood and cupped his hands around his mouth. 

"Momo! Wait! Let me explain!" he called out to her.

"There's nothing to explain!" Momo yelled. "I get it! I know exactly why you did it! You don't want to date anyone that you would have to protect! I see what you're saying! And I guess I can protect myself!" 

Momo turned and ran toward the park exit. She hoped that he wasn't following her. The last thing she needed was to have him follow her home. She turned and watched him glance down at his watch. She saw his eyes widen. Then he ran towards her. He passed her as she stood still, without even glancing at her. Momo watched him run off into the distance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Momo was at home. She been there, curled up in the bed for seventeen days straight. She hadn't answered her phone, and she hadn't returned any calls. She had been better for a week now, entirely cold-free. But she didn't want to have to face Toji again. She had heard from on of Taki's phone messages that Toji was now seeing Sae. Momo knew why, too. She didn't have to have protection. She could protect herself. Momo picked up the phone and began to dial Kiley's number, but stopped. She didn't' want to face him either, she realized. Her mother had brought her food, which she had eaten some of, but not all. She knew that she had to have lost at least five pounds. 

"Why couldn't he realize that it was Sae?!" Momo asked herself. "You would have thought that he would have known his own girlfriend." 

Momo stopped. She sat back and thought about what she had just said. 

"But maybe…maybe he knew it was Sae. And he…he…went ahead with it." Momo said.

The more she thought about this concept, the more she thought it to be true.

"And maybe…he helped Sae plan it out." 

This brought tears to Momo's eyes.

"Why, Toji? Why did you do this to me? How could you?!" She yelled. "Damn you, Toji!"

Momo began to cry again. She thought of this concept a few times before, but had easily thought it impossible. But now, as she sat here, thinking about it more in depth, she began to realize how true it may be. She shook her head, refusing to believe that he would do that to her. But then she stopped. She remembered eighteen days before. She looked back on what had happened, reluctantly. 

__

"Let's break up." Toji said, barely even glancing at Momo.

Momo stared at Toji. 

"What?" Momo asked, unable to believe it. "Now…What's going on, Toji? Why are you saying this?" 

"Well…I'm just tired of everything. I'm sorry…" he said.

How could he be, 'tired of everything', as he'd said? He had sworn that, 'she shouldn't worry. He'd never let it happen', and now he was, 'tired or everything'?! She had been his sworn protector, and now he was one of her worst enemies. She knew what she wanted to do.

She picked up her phone and dialed Kiley. The phone on the other end rang. After about five rings, a familiar voice answered. 

"Hello?" It was Kiley.

"H…Hey." Momo responded.

"Momo?! Is that you?! Oh, my god! It's been seventeen days since you been at school! Where've you been?" Kiley asked exitedly.

"I…Uh…at first I had a cold. Ha…It was awful. But…Uh…Now, I'm just not sure if I want to come back to school." Momo said.

Silence.

"Why not?" Kiley asked.

"I just…Uh…I…How do I put this? I don't want to face Toji." Momo said. "He completely ruined my trust! He left me!" 

"I kinda figured that out. You see, he's been hanging around with…"

"Sae. Yeah. I know. Taki told me…Well…Actually she told my answering machine. I didn't want to answer for anyone. I wasn't going to answer for you either, but I decided that I needed to talk to you. You see…I…I think…Maybe…Toji may have worked with Sae to plan what happened." Momo said.

"What?! Why do you think that?" Kiley screamed.

"Well, he had to have known that it wasn't me. Maybe he didn't know it was Sae, but he had to have known that it was not me. Even with the lights out, you could tell the hair was darker. Plus, a wig feels totally different from regular hair! He would have known that it was fake hair. And he would have had to have had a feeling that it wasn't me! He dated me long enough.! He should have known that it wasn't me that he was kissing." Momo explained simply.

"How could you say that?! He loved you! I don't know why I'm helping him, but I am! He cared so much about you, that he gave you up! How could you even think something like that?!" Kiley asked. "And maybe he was right in letting you go."

Kiley hung up. Momo pressed the "end" button on her phone. She set it down on the bedside table. Then, she sat her head down and cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Momo now knew that she couldn't face any of them again. Not Toji, Kiley, Sae, or even Kako. She knew that she would have to leave her old life behind. And she knew exactly how to do it. She packed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She scribbled a note for her mother. It read:

__

Dear Mom,

I hate to do this, but I am leaving home. Maybe for a little while, maybe forever. But however long I am going to be gone, I am going to miss you the entire time. Tell Kako I said goodbye, and tell anyone else who calls that I'll be home eventually. Don't try to find me, because you won't be able to. I'll have my cell phone, though, so give me a call every once in a while. See you sometime!

Love,

Momo

Momo sighed and put the note by her mother's bed. She smiled. She knew what she was going to call herself, too. Shimihara Aourouna. Mihara for short. She heard the phone ring. She turned to answer it, then shook her head.

"Nah. I'll just let the machine get it." she muttered.

She took a deep breath, then, opening the door, walked outside, shutting it tightly behind her. 

Inside, the machine clicked, the began to roll.

"Hello! You've reached the house of the Adachi's! We're either bathing, out, or simply don't want to talk to you!" Momo's voice said.

"Momo! That's impolite!" her mother's voice was heard.

"Sorry, but it's true! Anyway, leave a message at the tone and we'll attempt to get back to you (If we want to)! Thanks!" Momo spoke again.

There was a beep, the the tape picked up the caller's message.

"Hey, Momo. It's Kiley. If you're there, I'm sorry. If you're not...forget it. Bye." 

There was a small click as the message finished recording. Then, the light on top of the answering machine began flashing, letting everyone know about the new message.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kamiya: I know, Iknow, this gets off to a really slow start, but it will get better, I swear! And remember the name that Momo chose for herself!! It'll be real important to understanding the rest of the story!! If you don't remember it, you won't know who Momo is!! Don't forget it!! Please R&R!! I accept flames, too!!

__


	2. Just My Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl or any of its characters. But I do own Goro's friends, managers, agents, and Momo's new friends, and her new name. So, HA!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

"Just my luck."

Momo stopped at the train station. She remembered where he was from the television broadcast from two nights before. He had said on the broadcast that he was going to stay in the city where it was filmed for another week before he left to go film the next few episodes of his new series. Momo knew she had to get there before he left. She waltzed up casually to the register. 

"I need a ticket to Nagasaki." she said to the man behind the counter.

"One way or two?" he asked her.

Momo hesitated. But the more she thought, the more she knew that she would have to be back by a certain date. She didn't want that.

"One." she replied simply.

The man handed her the ticket.

"The train leaves in half an hour. Be ready, or be sorry." he said. "It leaves from platform 16, so be there or you'll miss it. If you want to go ahead and board, go right ahead." 

"Thanks." Momo said.

"Yeah, whatever." the man muttered. "I hate kids." 

Momo ran toward the platform. She wanted to go ahead and get a seat. She approached the conductor. 

"Hello sir. Is this the train to Nagasaki?" she asked him.

"Sure is, sweetheart. What can I do for you?" he replied simply.

"I was just wondering, where would I put my stuff? I have my ticket right here." she said to him.

"Well, little lady, just give me your bag and go right on in. Pick any room that isn't occupied." he told her.

"Okay, thanks! Just let me get my things for tonight and the rest of the train ride and then I'll leave the rest with you." she said.

Momo knelt and took the things she would need, then, after thanking the man, boarded the train. She walked back toward the back of the train. She picked the last room on the left. She walked in and put her stuff away. Then, she lied down on the bed. 

"Oh, my head is throbbing!" she said to herself.

She walked over to the sink and grabbed an aspirin out of the cabinet. She got a small Dixie cup full of water. She put the aspirin in her mouth and downed it quickly. Suddenly, she began feeling dizzy. She walked, or rather, stumbled, to the bed and collapsed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Momo awakened three hours later. Her head was still a bit sore, and it seemed like it had been days since she had eaten. She was also still a bit dizzy. She looked around. She was no longer in the room she had chosen. She was in a room that looked very much like a hospital room.

"Where in the hell…" Momo began.

A nurse, or what looked to be a nurse, approached her.

"What in heaven's name did you take?" the nurse asked. 

"What?" Momo asked, confused.

"You had to have taken something. It knocked you out!" the nurse explained.

"How long have I been out, anyway?" Momo asked, curious to know how long she had indeed been out.

"Three hours, baby doll!" the nurse replied. 

Momo sat straight up at this, making her head spin.

"Three hours?!" she yelled.

This too, made her head spin. She clutched her head, but nevertheless, it still spun.

"All I had was an aspirin." she said.

"We don't have aspirin in the rooms. Only here!" the nurse said. 

"Maybe someone left it in the room." Momo said, hoping that she would not hear the answer she was expecting.

"We don't let anyone take things from this nurse's area." the nurse said.

"That's what I was dreading." Momo thought aloud.

"What, honey?" the nurse asked.

"Oh!" Momo realized what she'd done. "Nothing." 

The nurse had walked away a difference and was now shuffling through a cabinet. She returned with a bottle in her hand. She thrust it out toward Momo.

"What's this?" Momo asked.

"A real aspirin." the nurse replied simply. "This might be able to make your head stop spinning." 

"Thanks." Momo said.

She hoped it would work. She grabbed the glass of water that the nurse was now holding in her other hand and quickly swallowed the aspirin. This time, she didn't pass out as it went down. Momo sat and talked with the nurse for a bit as her headache faded. 

"You remind me a lot of a nurse I had at…" Momo began with a laugh. Then she stopped.

She wanted to forget Misao, too, as much as she hated to. 

"Where, dear?" the nurse asked.

"Nowhere. Forget I brought it up." Momo replied.

She simply wanted to forget her old life entirely. But for some odd reason, it kept coming back to her.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name, love?" the nurse asked Momo.

"Oh! Mo…Shimihara Aourouna." Momo replied.

__

Well, it's a start. Momo thought to herself.

"Shimihara! Why that's a lovely name! What's your nickname?" the nurse asked her.

"Mihara." Momo replied.

"That's nice." the nurse said to her. "Where are you going to? This train runs so much, I forget the schedule!" 

Momo laughed for the first time in weeks. She clapped a hand lightly to her mouth. She was amazed that she could still laugh. It was a sound that she hadn't heard in so long that it startled her. She missed it, she quickly realized.

"I'm going to Nagasaki. I have some friends there that I'm probably going to live with. I don't want to come back to Tokyo for a long time. And hopefully I won't have to." Momo said.

"Why, dear?" the nurse asked her.

Momo hesitated. Should she tell the nurse? No, she decided.

"Uh…I just…Well, you see….I kinda…Forget it. My head's feeling a lot better now, so I guess I'll just go back to my room." Momo said. "Bye!"

Momo rushed out the door of the nurse's office area. She started walking back to her room. When she got back, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30 pm. She had to get to sleep soon. She shuffled quickly through the things that she'd brought on the train with her, looking for her toothbrush. It wasn't there. 

"Crap!" Momo said. "I must have left it in my bag. I'll just go ask the conductor where he put it." 

Momo left her room and walked toward the front of the train. She neared the area where the conductor was sitting. She knocked on the door. A man she had never seen before in her life, certainly not the man that she had given her bag to, opened the door.

"Are you the conductor?" she asked him, nervously. She was praying that he wasn't.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"Who was the man that was standing at the door? And what did he do with my things?" Momo asked.

"He certainly didn't work here. I stood at the door of this train from 15 minutes before in left the station until it left. I didn't see anyone else there." the conductor replied to Momo.

"Oh, shit!" Momo said. "He told me to give my bag to him and that he would take it and put it away. He had to have run off with it!" 

Momo was furious. She had left her bag with that kleptomaniac, and he'd run off with it! Now what was she going to do? Momo thanked the conductor and walked slowly back to her room. Maybe this was a sign, a sign that he had run off with her old life, the life that she never wanted to see again. Maybe things were looking up. But for now, Momo sat down on her bed and muttered, "Just my luck." before falling quickly asleep. 


	3. Going to Goro

Disclaimer: If I owned this, it would be a freakin anime instead of just a Manga!!! And this would be the movie, not just some stupid fanfic!!!!! (Huff, huff) There. Glad I got that out of my system. Now please, read on!!!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Going to Goro

The train ride was over sooner than Momo expected. Momo had fallen asleep soon after 10:00, and after she woke up at 9:00, it was time for breakfast. She sank slowly into a booth in the dining car. There, a lady placed a plate full of everything from pancakes to bacon to eggs to waffles to juice to coffee. Momo had a pancake, a piece of bacon, and her glass of juice. She wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, but she knew she had to, so she kept it simple. Soon after, she slunk back into her room. She packed her things together. The train came to a stop around 11:00. She got off and looked around for a taxi. Soon, one pulled up to the corner. Momo ran to it.

"Hello, sir! Can you take me to 1835 Canatro Street?" she asked him. 

"Well, of course!" he said with a smirk. 

"Thank you!" Momo climbed in. 

The taxi pulled away from the curb. Momo was slightly nervous of the driver. He didn't seem the type that she wanted to be around, especially at this time of the evening. He cackled a bit as he looked up at the rear view mirror at her. He sped up the cab, slowly at first, but getting faster as he went. 

"Um…Sir? Could you please slow down a bit? I'm really not in any hurry." Momo said.

"Oh, you're not honey bunch? Well then, we'll just stop and rest for a second, how's that?" he said, pulling down an alleyway. 

"Oh…I, uh…that's really not necessary, sir. I'm fine. Really." Momo said, nervously. 

"Oh, don't worry, baby. This'll only take a second." he said. 

The man stopped the cab. He got out of his door. Momo tried to open hers, but it was locked from the outside. She screamed. 

"Help! Help me, somebody!" she screamed. 

"I'll help you, sweetheart." he said. 

The man opened her door. Momo tried to run, but he grabbed her. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but to no avail. His grip was too tight for her to even attempt to struggle out of. He threw her to the ground and began to work with getting her clothes off. 

"Help me! Somebody please help! I'm being raped! Help!" she called out.

"No one's gonna hear you here, sweetheart. At least, no one that'll help ya." He said with a laugh. 

He had already managed to get her shirt off. He was working with her skirt. 

"No! Please don't. You can have all my money. Please! I'm begging you!" she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"But," he began. "Money is not what brings me pleasure. You will bring me greater pleasure than all of your money." 

Momo began to sob. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She soon developed a plan. She fell limp. The man began to worry. Had he caused his prize to do this? He began to shake her. When she didn't move, he stood. He walked toward the car. Momo took this as her chance. She got up and crept silently away. She knew it wouldn't be long before he realized she was gone. But she was this close to him, the man she was going to see. She ran toward the street. There was the sign, Canatro Street. She ran toward it. She looked down the street for the hotel. There it was. The Crystal Swan. She darted toward the hotel. Suddenly, she saw the cab coming out of the alley. She was this close to the hotel. She knew, deep in her mind, that she could make it. 

She put all her force and strength into this. She made it inside the door a half second before the cab made it to the hotel. She ran to the desk. She spat out name. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but he's not accepting visitors." the man behind the counter said. "And with no shirt, you are not allowed in this hotel anyway." 

Momo grabbed the book from underneath the man. She found the name she was looking for and ran toward the stairs, just as the cab driver made it inside. She ran up the stairs and to the room. She pounded on the door. A man answered. 

"Momo? Is that really you?" the man asked. "What in the hell…" 

The man had noticed her clothes, or rather, what she had left of them. 

"Oh, Goro! She said through tears. 

Then, sobbing, she fell into his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kami-chan: So…I gotta know. Are you surprised? Please R&R!! I live on reviews!!! 


	4. Back in His Arms Again

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I would love too!!! Thanks people for all your reviews!!! I love how you all enjoy it. I work soo hard to make this a masterpiece!! (tear) I hope that you all remain loyal!! If ya do, I'll mention ya in the disclaimers!! Just remember to keep reviewing on all the chapters, and eventually you'll see your name!! Thanks again!!! I feel so loved!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

Back in his arms again

"Momo! What happened to you?" Goro asked, eyeing slowly the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"The damn cab driver tried to rape me!" Momo said. She was still crying.

Goro led her inside, then shut and locked the door behind them. He walked back into the closet and pulled out a shirt. He threw it to Momo.

"This'll have to do for now." he said. "So, why'd you come back?" 

Momo pulled the shirt over her head, before laying her head on Goro's shoulder. He was now sitting on the bed beside her. 

"Because. I knew you didn't mean to hurt me. You cared about me more than any of them ever could. Toji dumped me. He said that he was sick of everything." she explained. "And Kiley chewed me out for thinking that Toji may have had something to do with Sae's plans."

Goro put his arm over Momo's shoulder. 

"You're better off without Toji anyway." he said. "Kiley never was that bad, though. It almost seemed like he knew I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Momo considered this. True, she had noticed that it almost seemed like he had felt sorry for Goro. Momo's head slid further down on Goro's chest. He began to run his hands through Momo's hair, caressing her softly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He softly kissed her head. 

"I love you, Goro." Momo whispered softly.

"I love you too, Momo." he said.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes. Finally Momo broke the silence.

"From here on out, only you can call me Momo." Momo said.

"Why's that?" he asked her.

"Because…I'm…Uh…Leaving everything from my old life behind." she said. "To the rest of the world, I'm gonna be Shimihara Aourouna. Mihara for short." 

"So…To everyone else, you'll be Mihara?" he asked, just confirming that he had understood her right.

"Uh-huh. I don't want any of my old friends or enemies or anyone who used to know me to know me anymore." she replied. "But the problem is, how do I change my appearance?"

"Well, you can always change your hair color, dye your eyes, pierce your ears, change your dressing styles, and so forth." he said, desperate to keep her with him forever. 

"Yeah…How about we dye my hair brown, and just streak it blonde. And then I can dye my eyes blue. And I'll get my ears pierced twice, just in case. But I wonder…would there be any way to change my skin color?" she asked, in a joking tone. 

She began to laugh, slightly. Goro laughed with her for a moment, before finally pulling her face up towards his, two finger placed lightly under her chin. 

"Y'know, I like it when you laugh." he said, gently kissing her lips. She smiled. "I like it when you smile, too." 

"Why?" Momo asked.

"It makes me happy when you're happy." Goro said.

"I like it when you're happy, too." Momo said.

She leaned up and kissed him back. She loved the taste of the kisses. They made her more happy than any of Toji's or Kiley's ever had. She pushed him backward with a smirk, then followed him down. They kissed a bit longer before Momo finally settled, her head laying gently on his chest. She reached up and lay her arm over his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder. He put his arm over her back. 

"I love you, Goro." she said quietly.

"I love you too Momo." he replied, kissing the top of her head again.

Then, they both drifted off into a deep sleep, Momo dreaming of Goro, and Goro of Momo. 


	5. With You

Disclaimer: I don't own it!! What made you think I did? Well, anyway, thanks for all your reviews!!! I live on them!! Just keep in mind, the more reviews I get, the more I write. So if you like it, review it!! Then you'll see more of it!! See ya'll later!!

Kami-chan

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

With You

There was a knock on the door around 1 am. Momo stared at the door. Goro got up off the bed and approached it. He opened it. There was a slight gasp.

"Toji! What in the hell?" Goro said.

Toji tried to punch Goro, but he ducked and backed up. Momo dove under the covers, leaving only her eyes out from beneath them. Goro backed to the window. Toji attempted to punch him again, but Goro ducked. Toji's hand smashed through the window. He pulled it back in and examined it. Blood dripped down his palm and the back of his hand. He grabbed a piece of broken glass off the floor and moved toward Goro. Goro fell backward. 

"Toji! Please don't! Are you thinking about what you are intending to do?" Goro asked.

"I could care less." Toji said.

Goro stood. He tried to back away, but to no avail. Toji stabbed him with the glass. Goro fell in the same instant that Momo screamed and stood.

"Ah! Momo. There's my sweet peach." Toji said.

He reached over and pulled Momo close to him.

"Let me go! Please Toji! Why are you doing this?! You don't understand! He had nothing to do with this! I came on my own!" she screamed. 

"Well, he's gone now." Toji said, glancing at Goro's bleeding body. "Now, let's forget that he was ever alive, and you can lose your virginity with someone else. Like me." 

Toji threw Momo to the floor. She screamed again, but somehow knew that no one would come. She reached behind her as she went down, grabbing a knife. She stabbed Toji. He fell backward. 

"Momo." he said. 

"Yes, Toji?" she said, moving closer, for her last goodbye.

But she was unaware that he still had the shard of glass in his hand. He stabbed Momo. She screamed and fell backward, slowly, to her death.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Momo awoke screaming in a cold sweat. She began panting.

"It…It was…It was all just…a…a dream." she said. 

She was crying as she looked at Goro. She wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer in a hug. As he kissed her, he asked her what was wrong. 

"A…It was just a bad dream. No big deal." she said. 

Though it was a big deal. She would never admit it to Goro though. She didn't want to see him upset about her. She wanted him to stay the way he was now, hers and hers only, and both of them happy. 

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her, kissing her again.

"Yeah. I'll be fine…as long as I'm here with you." Momo replied.

"That's good." Goro said. 

Then, they both drifted quietly back to sleep, both free of all memories and thoughts, except for where they were right now. 


	6. In My Eyes

Disclaimer: Hello, all!! Of coarse I don't own it!! Just read on!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

From my eyes

Momo's POV

Goro Ooji. My one true lover. I love him as much as he loves me. But he seems troubled, as if he fears something. What is it that you fear, my darling? Do you fear that you may lose me? Do you fear that I'll go back? I don't want to worry you. I only want to make you happy. I want you to stay with me. I want you to smile, as I love to do with you. I want you to kiss me. Kiss me, sweet love. You're an angel. A fallen angel. I don't want your wing to remain broken. I want you to be able to soar, soar high above the sky. I want you o be able to make it where you belong, in heaven, sweet love. I don't want you to stay trapped here on earth. How can I fix your wing? How can I make it so you can fly once again? How can I set you free from the hell on earth? Why do you remain trapped here? 

Is it because you are taken for granted by everyone? Is it because all the girls only see you as a pretty face. While you may be a pretty face, you are much more than that. I realize that you have been manipulated, not just by Sae, but by Toji and also, though it pains me to admit it, by me. I doubted that Sea had set it up. I didn't want to admit that you weren't lying. But I had to. I had to come to grips with reality. The reality that you didn't mean to hurt me. But I have looked past that and seen the soul that lies inside of you. I know that you have been in pain before. But I want to fix that. I want to make it better. I want to just be able to kiss the past away. Though I know I can't, tell me how I can help, sweet lover. Tell me how to fix that broken wing. I don't want to see you stranded where you don't belong. I want you to soar back home, no matter how much pain it brings to me. So tell me how to fix it so you can fly, fly away to where you belong. 

This is how things are from my eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kami-chan: I love writing these!! I'm going to write a couple of these every once in a while, so keep your eyes peeled if you like these. Thanks for reviewing!!! 


	7. From My Point of View

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Ya'll know that!! Why would I write fan fiction if I owned it anyway? Explain that to me. Please. Anywho…I don't know why people read these either. Why Bother. They know you don't own it!! (sigh) Alrighty, then. Just ignore this part and read on!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

From my point of view…

Goro's POV

What do I see when I look at myself? A useless nothing. A nobody. Just a figment of their imaginations. Nothing more than just a pretty face on the cover of the newest teen magazine. Another Gigolo for the girls to gawk at. But I have to wonder sometimes, what does she see? What does she see in me? Does she see what they see? Or does she see more? Does she see me as another man to love her? Or is she afraid that I'll hurt her like they did? Those assholes. How could they hurt such a fragile souls as hers, without ever looking back? Do they not feel guilty? Do they not feel like they've done something that they'll regret later? I guess they don't. But when I hurt her, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it. That fragile soul and I'd broken it. That beautiful, smiling face and I'd ruined it. I had made her cry. I had ruined her night. And to think, of all things, that it was her birthday.

Why does life have to deal such unfair hands? And why do I have to play the hand it deals? I don't know. I don't think anyone knows. And I don't think anyone ever will know. But for now I just enjoy being with her. I like to see her smile, because I know that she is not just smiling because she is happy at the time, but she seems to smile inside at something more, and nearly constantly. I wonder what it is that she smiles at. I wonder if it's me. Or if it's just being around me. Could it possibly be because she is free? Free of them, all of them? You have to wonder sometimes why someone smiles. You have to wonder if you can bring that internal smile out, for you and everyone around to see. 

I don't know about anyone but myself and her right now. I know one thing though. I don't want her to change just because of them. They have ruined how she was. But I don't want to lose the way she was. Queen Bitch Sae ruined what we could have had then. She destroyed that. I hate her. Asshole #1, Kazuya Tojikamori. Toji. He ruined her smiling face. He took her heart and shattered it into pieces. I hate him too. But Kiley Okayasu. He was different from the others. He seemed to understand what I was going through. What she was going through. He took her in his arms as I had wanted to do. He comforted her. He made her happy. But he ruined that too. He yelled at her for a simple thought. 

I don't want her to go back to them. I don't want to see her smile fade. I don't want to see her heart broken again. Though I can't help but think that it is somewhat my fault that Toji broke her heart. Though I know it's not my fault; it's Sae's. I can't get the thought out of my mind though that it was all my fault. I broke my love's heart. She reassures me constantly that it's Sae's fault, not mine. But I still can't brush the thought from my mind. I don't want her to worry about me, but I know she will. She loves me, just as I love her. But I strive to make her smile. I love that smile. And I want to help it stay there forever. 

This is how things are from my point of view…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kami-chan: You can't help but feel sorry for Goro, right? I love reviews, so please R&R!!!


End file.
